


Passing Months

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri October Day 2
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 2





	Passing Months

A plan to revive Proffesors mother ends badly. Transformed demonic beast wrecks most of the building. However combined power of everyone they beat it. At the end they bid farewells to Ashen wolfes. Everyone went to their ways.

Or Dimitri thought like that. But Yuri standing front of him was telling him otherwise. “I thought you were gone Yuri. Why return now?”

“Rhea asked me to do one more mission. And I accepted that.”

“I understand.”

* * *

Months passed and Yuri always visited him for his mission. They would spent time together. For his mission. Dimitri didnt know what was Yuri’s mission but he didnt care about it. Until one day Yuri asked Dimitri to visit a place with him. “Why? Is this part of your mission as well?”

“Maybe, you have to figure out yourself. It’s tomorrow. Wait for me at gates.” Was only answer that Yuri gave to him.

Not that Dimitri cared, he enjoyed spending time with Yuri. But he would like to get know what was the mission Rhea gave to Yuri. Dimitri started to think mission involved him. But that was just a thought.

Next day after professors lesson Dimitri waited Yuri at the gates. Soon Yuri comes and they leave monastery. They walk depts of the forest. More they walked more curious Dimitri became. What they going to do? They were going to beat bandits? Or catch some spies?

Then Yuri stopped so does Dimitri. Looking around this place was edge of a cliff. The scenery was stunning through.

“I have to confess, this is not about mission.”

“What?

“I already done mission that Rhea gave me a long time ago.”

“Then…” That moment he realized. “Wait were you courting me all this time?”

“Took you too long to realize it Dimitri. So you accepting it?”

“I… Yes I am.”

Both of them stayed silent for a while, Dimitri trying to understand what happening. He did not excepted this. His friends asked him about Yuri a lot, questioning if they were dating. How he understand.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
